My Crazy Upside Down Life
by xXShadowNightWarriorXx
Summary: After the death of Auden's mother, she and her three other sisters are forced to move in to her fathers new wife's beach house. Auden try's to settle in with the new environment but it's hard and everyone who's lost a parent knows how it feels. Then she meets Vinny, a surfer that can talk to her through good and bad times. Can he be the one to spark the light of hope in Auden?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello Everyone, I'm really glad that I had this saved and I didn't delete it. For now on, I plan on keeping all my stories in my saved file on my computer so that if this incident happens again, it won't hurt me. Well I know some of you have been waiting for this. HEEHEE, But here it is! I love you!  
**

* * *

I hate how things change quickly. My mother dying in a plane-crash, my dad moving on to a new women named Carly and my whole entire life switched around. Not too long ago had my father moved out bringing me and my three other sisters into Carly's beach house,

Recently my step-mother had recently gave birth to our fourth sibling named Alli,

Laurie my older sister was the main one to take care of the newborn since Carly's newly job schedule. Laurie is very patient with kids unlike me and my other 2 sisters.

Megan on the other hand was 15 and already in love with a guy. Sage. I see her with him everywhere I go. She tends to make Sage an excuse for her to not be at the house. Moving to a whole new place, Macy hated Carly. She literally wants to rip her throat out and feed it to the lions. Who blames her? Carly is annoying in fact sometimes I wish we were back at home, with my mom still there- like old times.

Katie the youngest one is usually the firework of the family, she keeps everything motivated. If anything is quite and very peaceful Katie ruins it by talking for 30 minutes non-stop.

Layla is not the oldest but in between much like me. She is a very focused girl, not a typical 16-year-old. But was unusual about is lately everything she does seems unmotivated, lazy and not putting effort into anything. She used to be top of her grade now she's failing each of her classes

Recently Carly and my father had talked to each of Layla's teachers just to get why she hasn't been focusing or hasn't been getting the grades shes supposing to be getting. The results left her grounded for 3 months.

Apparently during work-time and tests, Layla has out her cell-phone or Mp3 player not giving a care in the world. This, may I say, got her restricted from her Mp3 player and phone for 3 months.

The duration of that time made Layla even more lazy and malfunctioning. I've noticed it, during dinner where Katie talks and talks she usually speaks now and then but now she just eats and leave. Shutting her-self from the world.

Me? I'm Auden, I'm the sibling that doesn't get in people's way. Just cause I have no point in being there.

I lock myself from my family in my room endlessly for hours writing books or even songs, I like making mini stories and a-lot of songs and poems.

I mean, I really have nothing else to do other than do the normal chores like clean dishes here and there but all the time I lock myself up in my room, lately my step-mother has been very suspicious on what I do in there, and every-time she ask's the answer is "nothing," or "I'm finishing up my homework/project."

But I do give her the truth on what I do, but since if I tell her she's going to be nosy and tries to look through my laptop or journal, I caught her doing just that a week ago after I told her I'm finishing up a song.

She was browsing through my cabinets in my desk, pulling out things and putting them back when I came back from the beach.

"Carly?" I asked "What are you doing?" When in my head I had already knew what she was doing in fact I had a feel she was going to lie about it.

"Oh uh" She stuttered closing the cabinet doors. "Looking for my colored post-cards, thought they were in here."

There it was, Carly's stupid excuse of a lie. She isn't good with lies and I have known that for as long as I could remember. Her acting skills weren't as good as my fathers, she tries her hardest but end's poorly.

"There in _your _room" I said. She understood what I was giving and then brushed past me.

"I'm sorry" She says, patted my shoulder and went out of my room closing the door behind her.

Since I haven't been real close to my step-mother I tend to ignore any interaction with her as possible, but then again that's rude to Carly and to my dad. But things change and people change, it's the same words my mother told me just before her death.

Which by the way was a couple of years ago. It really wasn't long enough, my father really just found a new women right after my moms death. Which is good and bad for me. I mean a girl always needs a mother and a boy always needs his dad. But like I said it was bad in a way when I looked through my old album I tend to stop at my mothers face. Just staring at the happiness in her eyes. The life in her as she's either hugging me, my sisters or my father.

I also wasn't the type of girl to just be depressed all the time, I eventually told my-self she's gone and off in a better place. And to just pray and hope she's doing fine up there cause if she was down here, she wouldn't want me here in bed crying my eyes out.

instead I released my emotions in my songs, poems and stories that's how I get through my days.

* * *

All of my sisters go to school, but Laurie goes to a private school she pays all by-herself. It's quite one big school and one awesome school. If you get good grades and have an excellent reputation with the teachers they'll let you stay on campus till you go onto college e. Laurie's been fighting hard for that, studying all weekend and all weekdays. But since the new arrival of Alli she's been getting paid to baby-sit and not study. Which has gotten to be a problem. Remotely, a couple of days ago she received a letter in the mail saying to get missed work in or it will count on your final record.

From starting there I saw Laurie multitasking- with little Alli in one arm and the other writing on a piece of paper.

Our family is a very multitasking family, wants things to go perfectly and get's things done faster. Lately I have listened to some Korean teacher on the internet while writing. Learning the basics of the language. Of course, I don't have the accent. its fun to do it anyway. Rather than learning a basic language everyone pretty much knows.

* * *

"Auden!" Laurie calls over a phone-ring tone "Get that"

I was pretty sure she was meaning the phone, I sighed and rolled out of my bed and sleepily went down the wooden stairs. When I got down I saw Laurie in her blue bathrobe her brown-dark hair pulled in a messy pony-tail and bags under her eyes has if she hadn't slept in days. I was too sleepy to think and suddenly forgotten where the phone was at. I searched around where Laurie was and she sighed.

"it's over there" She directed pointing at the book-case in the living room seeing my confusion "Please, make it stop!"

Laurie obviously was getting pretty tired of this baby-sitting job. Lately Alli hasn't shut up and wakes her and Carly up at mid-night just screaming her lungs out. I walked over to the phone and grabbed the receiver and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Is this Auden?" Someone with a firm dark voice asked.

"Um yeah why?"

"Oh, well a couple of weeks ago someone sent in a song. It was written by you, to be played on the radio."

"Who sent it?" I wasn't sure who sent it, it could have been me or have been Carly. Cause the past days I've thought on doing just this but I haven't told anyone my plan so it was very confusing to me.

"A women named Carly Simmons."

"Whats the title?"

"A Hidden World"

I mumbled a couple of words and held the receiver to my chest and cursed. "Fuck.."

What have I told you? Carly likes getting into people's business, you may think. "But Auden, isn't this like a big time opportunity for you?"

No, its in fact the worst possible. Like I said, Carly's mind is oblivious. She doesn't think twice on what she wants, she just does it. And to my thinking that day when she was searching through my stuff she happens to come upon the worst song I have made and turned it in to Tune501 the local radio station thinking she done something for me.

I held the guy on the phone for couple of seconds and returned the receiver to my ear,

"Cancel it" I say and sighed, why couldn't she pick one of my good songs like "Miles Apart?"

No she choose the worst one, when I was up late at night just popping random words in a song.

"Okay, are you sure ma'am?" The guy asked

"Yea, I'm sure"

"Okay, Bye, ma'am" The guy says.

"Bye"

I held the receiver in my hand and thought for a couple of seconds.

Carly did something kind but also did it in a horrible way. Me and Carly don't know each-other well enough, but thinking back to her. She does try her hardest to communicate with me, but this wasn't a good start.

"Who was it?" Laurie asked before yawning.

"No-one" I lied and looked at Alli's honesty little bubbly face.

"What was she screaming for?" I asked trying to change the subject, because if I told Laurie about what happened with Carly she would be so mad that she did that with-out someones permission.

"She was lonesome I'm guessing she quieted down once I started singing to her." She smiled she then continued humming a song that seemed like "Rock-a-bye Baby".

"She likes singing?" I asked she smiled up to me then held out Alli to me.

"She'll love you even more" She says and I softly picked her from Laurie's arms, I stared down at Alli. She seemed so peaceful unlike when she was screaming her lungs out.

"Shes so adorable" I say admiring her cuteness.

"I hate how she screams to max level. It makes me so annoyed, I can't get this essay done." Laurie complained as she does everyday. I felt kind of sorry for, as I stared at Alli's soft face I came up with any idea.

"How about when you need time to study I can keep her in my room, you said she likes music, I'll play some on my radio to chill her down.

Laurie smiled ear to ear and went up to hug me softly.  
'You'd do that for me?" She asked lightly her eyes locking into mines.

"Of course, You need the time don't you?" I asked rocking Alli.

"Yes I do, indeed need that time, I can't believe this!" She says and picked up Alli from my arms and relaxed her shoulders.

"Whenever" She began "You want to, please"

I nodded and went upstairs toward my bed room closing it behind me.

Like I said, our family is a very multitasking family and can be able to do anything better and do something else, but according to Laurie she isn't as good as the rest of us, meaning I need to step up in the family and take care of the newborn. Which is also supposed to be my fathers job, but with him doing a book in his office 24/7 he can't get "interrupted' Which was so not acceptable but to Carly it seemed fine to her.

I walked near my desk and sat down in my desk-chair looking at my poem I had finished

Of all of God's creation  
I love you foremost  
Tower of inspiration  
And kindness utmost

Providing motivation  
Giving me support  
Helping ease frustration  
With friendly comfort

I'm frozen by your beauty  
Melted with your touch  
In your arms I long to be  
I love you so much

Even after many a year  
The love of my life  
You're the one I hold most dear  
Blest you are my wife

It wasn't as good as I wanted it to, many others I had made were better But I wanted to make one cause I was in the mood to.

I tapped save and exited out of word document when suddenly a faint knock startled me. I sighed and walked over toward my door opening and peering outside to find my father standing impatiently by my door.

I was confused to even think on what he needed from me, he hardly pays any close attention to me or the sisters. He pulled up his glasses toward the bridge of his nose before saying anything.

"Hi, Auden. We're going to the beach. Want to come?" I gave him a confused expression but then went back to normal.

The reason for that is because his new book his been telling us about is the only thing he has one his mind. The last thing was to take the family out and do something when there was unfinished business he had needed to take of.

"Uh, sure" I answered and he smiled sweetly before giving me my blue and white strapped towel.

"Who's coming along" I asked when in the back of my head I knew who was coming, Carly. She's stuck to us like glue. Super Glue..

I once tried to make a plan for just me and my father since we moved here. I was sitting at the bar of our kitchen while my dad was brewing some coffee. I tapped my pencil among the marble bar and started writing down suggestion of the events we might do.

"We could go see a movie" I suggested looking at my father sipping out of his coffee mug.

"Thats goods" He says "But we saw a movie a couple of weeks ago, let's do something new"

I nodded and looked back at my sheet and thought long and hard.

"Want to roam the boardwalk?"

Yes, as I have mentioned before we are right beside Hollywood's Boardwalk, filled with restaurants, stores plenty of thrilling rides and the bar over-looking the coast of the Atlantic.

"Fantastic idea" He agreed sliding me a coffee mug. "Drink up, we have a long day ahead of us"

Grinning ear to ear I sipped my coffee feeling the warmth run through my veins. The first time since my parents divorced I'm finally able to spend time with him!

"Andrew" Carly says coming from upstairs with her long hot-pink bathrobe hanging down to the floor "I can't seem to find my cooking book"

She then noticed me and my dad socializing and then she caught a glimpse of my paper of suggesting events. Then her eyes widen with excitement when she saw the circle circling "Hollywood Boardwalk"

"Whats Up?" She asked with her normal annoying self "You guys planning on going somewhere?"

I sighed and sipped more from my coffee hoping she'll just walk way due to no one answering her, but since my dad didn't take the hint he told her anyways.

"We are going to the boardwalk. You know, to spend time together." He explained eating a piece of a pop-tart.

"Oh" She paused then smiled walking over to him diva-like.

"You know" She said with a hence of purr in her voice. She trailed a line from his stomach to his face stopping at his nose to tap it. "I always wanted to do that with you, but since your busy with the book I haven't the able to"

"Carly, it's just me and my dad." I said annoyed. Both of them looked at me funny before saying anything.

"Well, I mean I'm not trying to intrude or anything-"

"Yea, you kind of are" I interrupted her in mid-sentence. Carly shot me an angry look before staring back at my dad whom was washing dishes.

"Sweetie could I tag along?" She asked sweetly and I banged my head softly on the marble table.

"Of course you can. There's room for everyone. Grinning Carly brewed her-self a cup of coffee and pasted by me with a model walk to her.

"Layla, Carly and Katie" My dad answered "Megan's out with her boyfriend"

Figures, lately Megan has spent more time with her newly boy-friend since she moved. Sage, The quarterback of our high-school football team the Ravens.

I mean they are perfect for each-other, I see them holding hands everywhere.

"K" I agreed and I closed my door slowly. Dad understanding what i meant backed away from my door and smiled.

"Just come downstairs when your done getting ready" He says and quickly handing me a white and blue strapped towels.

"Thanks" I responded and threw it on my bed.  
I closed my door and locked it, I had a horrible habit on locking door after I close them. I walked near my dresser and puled out the last drawer on it finding tons and tons of bathing suits, all of them were bikinis.

I snatched out my Lime Green string bikini and slipped it on. I then went in my closet and grabbed my jean shorts pulling them on, Then walked past my dresser mirror staring at my-self. I smiled looking at my shining blonde hair then frowned.

"What can't I be pretty?" I complained

_"Cause you're not Selene Lanechester!"_ My mind answered. I looked down and under my spiraled note-book was a photograph, I slipped it out from under the note-book. Selene and I were sitting down on a curb out-side of her huge mansion smiling big with our arms hooked together.

Last summer was when our friend-ship sank like the titanic, due to..Something. I can't tell.

But since then we haven't been making eye-contact. I wished we would stop all the fighting and get back to being friends again, we were not just friends but sisters. A sister I always wanted, A best friend.

But now the popular's over-taken her and made her one of their own.

Brooke Styles, Annabel Woods and Taylor Clusterstorm. I mean yeah, they hated me but did I care? NO, but that changed after the summer when I saw Selene laughing with Annabel at the Sandy's clothing store I work at.

"No, She is tacky and a bitch" Annabel said, her cheeks red as an apple from laughing.

"I know right. She tried hooking up with my boy-friend too" Selene says and Annabel rolled her emerald eyes.

I was ease-dropping, I know rude but still. I was over at the counter watching Selene and Annabel browse through bra's.

"I like the polka-dot one" Annabel says showing Selene. Selene gave her a smug look like she wasn't interested.

"Thats cool" She lied.

Then a couple of minutes later they stared heading the counter, Selene and Annabel's eyes widen when they made eye-contact with me.

"Auden?" Selene and Annabel noticed, I sighed lowering my eye contact to the ground.

I waited a couple of seconds hoping to god one of the other workers were going to ring them up,

"Are you going to ring us up or what? Chop, Chop" She says clapping her hands.

Not in a million years have I saw her like that. Selene has been **brainwashed,** totally hypothesized by the glamorous life of a popular.

"Uh yeah" I answered nervously and I grabbed the sets of clothing they got and rand them up.

"45.65" I told them and Annabel stopped Selene from giving the money to her.

"Thanks, But its your birthday. It's on me" Annabel says smiling, she then combed her blond-brownish hair to the side as she wrote down a check.

"Its your birthday!" I said trying not to make the awkward for Selene, She rolled her eyes

"Shut the fuck up, You don't give a shit about my birthday " And with that snappy attitude she sashayed out of the clothing store with her red pumps clanking on the white marble flooring

"If you weren't such a dumbass, you'll probably still have her has a friend" Annabel says handing me the check, I felt like a rock had smashed me in the chest a couple of times right where my heart was.

"T-Thanks" I said and slipped the check in the cashier.

From there on I have been more afraid one what she is either talking to her group about or even what they plan on doing to me. She has gorgeous black hair that gleamed in the sunlight and my brown eyes sparkled at the day-light charm.

I sat the photo down and closed my eyes, trying to- remember why we stopped being friends.

Then my thinking process ended bitterly when a knock startled me.

"We are going" I heard an impatient voice speak up "Hurry Up"

I tried to gather my-self together, grabbed my towel and opened the door.

"Well finally" Layla says, she stood there with her black towel folded around her arm and a white and black checker-board as the top of her bikini and black as the bottom. Her long black wavy hair was all pulled to the right and she held in her hand her white Aeropostal sandal's. I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs where my Father was sitting down reading the daily newspaper and Katie standing with her hand on the couch rail to her support her. Katie had on a pink bikini with white trimmings, while a phone was pressed up against her ear.

Carly was sitting beside my father holding a glass of green tea while reading "50 Shades of Grey"

"Oh there you are" My father noticed my arrival just after I stopped down-stairs Layla followed from behind pushing me side to pass by.

"And Layla!" He greeted kindly to her which Layla rolled her eyes in response.

"Okay your ready dear?" Carly asked finished her green tea.

"Whenever you are" He says folding the newspaper back in half and standing up shooting a glance at Laurie hunched over the couch while rocking Alli in her arms.

"Thanks again, Laurie" My dad thanked her as she swayed her free hand back and forth.

"Just go" She shot back "I really need time to focus"

Everyone fell silent even Katie. Eye eyes glued to her phone screen.

"Whats going on?" Katie snapped by into reality. Carly smiled eerily at her before answering.

"Oh nothing, we are about to leave"

I heard Laurie scuff while the baby stared to increase the volume.

As soon as she started hollering we were out of the house and making our way to the beach. Me and Katie were talking to each-other side by side making no interaction with the love birds in front as much as possible,

"This baby" Katie began "I just.."

She trailed off looking at her phone.

"Can't sleep? Nor get work done?" I helped finished her sentence, she looked up at me nodded her head in approval.

"I mean, I feel, like, totally bad for Laurie." Katie's diva-like voice toned. "She should be outside with us"

She did speak the truth, what Laurie should have done was instead go out with the family. Unlike sitting at home caring for the new-born. Which is suppose to be Carly's job,

"Yea" I agreed staring at the shore "Your right"

Katie grinned at me smiling with her white teeth and gum in-between.

"Why do you girls think its cute to show your gum? Its disgusting." I told her honestly and Katie shrugged spitting out her pink-colored gum.

"It was losing flavor anyways, plus I'm helping the ants get food." Katie pointed out matter-of-factly.

I looked at her funny before being threatened from behind.

"Would you move any faster your worthless skanks?" A familiar voice spoke up, I twirled around so did Katie to find Selene with Brooke hooking arm to arm.

Selene had on her navy blue strapless bikini and Brooke had on her poppy orange bikini. Both of them had their hair pulled in a tight high pony tail wearing one of those big sunglasses.

"Oh uh sorry" I apologized and stepped out of the way holding Katie's right arm.

"No" Katie refused staring into Selene's dark blue eyes "I'm not moving"

Selene's eyes widen and Brooke mouth dropped.

"You better move" She snarled.

"Make me" Katie says furiously, Selene fisted her in the stomach and Katie stumbled backwards clutching her stomach in agony.

"Thought so" She says and pranced away from Katie, While she coughed in agony.

"What the hell" She asked looking up at me her whole face brightly red from humiliation.

"Like, what the fuck is you deal? You just stood there while your sister got, like, humiliated!"

I bite my lip nervously and shrugged.

"I don't enjoy getting in fights" I confessed staring down at the ground.

Katie rolled her eyes and she blinking a couple of times.

"You didn't have to be in a fight" She stated throwing her hair back "All you need to have done was say something"

I examined my fingernails like I do every time I get nervous. "What did I need to say?"

Katie sighed angrily and rubbed her chin like she was the thinking man.

"I don't know maybe 'back off my sister!' or 'don't talk to my sister like that"" She suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"Girls!" My dads voice came from the other direction, both of our heads turned to the right as he and Carly started down the concert coming to us.

"What's going on?" He asked looking at Katie over-dramatic facial expression.

Katie did have habit on taking things to a whole to new level. She stood there crossed eyes and she tried blinking the pain, almost easing the pain out of her.

"Nothing" She stated and brushed past the couple as she walked to the right toward the beach.

Carly and my father looked at me and I looked down to floor.

"What happened?" My father snapped. The wind blew past my hair and got in my eye. I looked up,

"Nothing" I repeated from Katie "It was just Katie dropping her phone"

My excuse wasn't the best, though for Katie it was.

"Oh" Carly paused looking at my dad for further explanation.

"Alright" he said clapping his hands "Lets go"

I nodded my head and started down the side-walk.

Katie was near-by at the entrance of the beach tapping her foot impatiently.

"You guys are, like, totally slow." Katie insulted and walked down the sand dunes to the shore. I wrapped the towel around my neck like a cape and followed behind.

Katie stopped near-by from the shore and slowly laid her pink towel down on the sand, I did the same but inches away from her towel.

She looked at the sun as she adjusted her sunglasses.

"Its pretty out" She says returning her gaze back at me, Fortunately for me she forgot about what had just happened.

"Thats a good spot" My dad said from behind me, Him and Carly held their hands together as they approached us.

"yeah" I agreed then left to go to the shore, my feet soaked into the moist sand as the rush of water came to the shore.

I felt a tingle run through me as I stepped closer, then a panic attack came upon me and I start choking silently, I ran away from the shore to my towel.

"Whats wrong Auden?" Carly asked noticing me, They were setting up a big yellow square tent.

"Oh nothing, just.."I trailed of and looked at my dad as he finished pinning the corners of the tent to the ground.

"Just what?" He asked

"I felt like reading" I answered sheepishly and sat down on my towel and grabbed my hardback book called Vine Trees.

"Oh that's cool" Carly's non-interested voice toned "I mean we're at the beach, wouldn't you like to go to swim"

"Carly, don't start" I warned and she nodded sitting down in the chair looking at my father.

"Auden"

"What?" I asked closing my book annoyed.

"Don't talk to Carly like that" My father commanded and I rolled my eyes.

"It's something she should be used to by now, I mean. Carly its the way I talk to you all the time, don't act like I haven't" I snapped and stood up laying my book firmly down on my towel and starting down from the left side of the beach.

I have gotten frustrated back there and more importantly my dad didn't seem to notice that Carly was just annoying,

To her asking a million questions and giving out pointless statements are just normal to her, but to the rest of human kind it was annoying. I held my arms together and stared off to the horizon, day-dreaming about me and my mother. How she'd hold my hand and walk me down the beach, we'd talk about everything while we are walking. To Boys to heart breaks to family matters.

The wind blew my hair around and suddenly someone tapped me from behind and I turned around and there was a tanned short black-haired guy standing there with camouflage swim trunks. His brown eyes stared into mine then he snapped back into reality.

"Oh uh" He said showing me a pile of pink papers "I'm teaching a lesson of swimming/surfing and bike-riding. You can join if you want,"

He smiled handing me a brochure and I read along the lines. I nodded and looked back at him,

"Thanks" I said and opened the brochure as the guy walked away.

This was a great thing to do other than being locked up in my room, I looked back where the guy was but he was gone.

I didn't even catch his name, but he did seem like he been settling hours up in the sun.

I looking back at the shore seeing Katie splashing around carelessly and then stopping when she saw me staring at her, she then stared back at the tent where Carly and my father were drinking a cup of mocha coffee, she jumped away from the waves as she caught up to me.

"Hey" Katie says and she pulled her hair to the side "Guess who I saw?"

"Willy Wonka" I asked non-interestingly

"No!" She says obviously "Megan, she was with her friend Anna. Surprising huh?"

"Oh cool" I say "Where is she?"

"I forgot, I didn't say hi. I didn't feel the need to"

I nodded my head and looked back at the pink paper.

"Whats that?" She asked snatching the packet before I could say anything.

She opened her and her eyes moving left to right reading the section.

"I wanna join" She says grinning "I want to meet a hot tanned muscular guy"

I looked around for that same guy that gave me the paper but he wasn't in sight.

"He was giving papers to people, " I explained "And he gave one to me"

Katie closed the packet and handed it back to me blowing a piece of hair that fell in her face.

"Oh" She says and buried her feet in the sand. "Can I join?"

"I don't Katie" I said defenseless and started walking away,

Although today was supposedly a day for the family to bond more. Though, there was my father sharing an ice-cold beverage with Carly. Forgetting his daughters, Him and Carly sipped the lemonade glass that was in front of them like they were teenagers all over again.

The day dragged on with me staying from away from the shore as possible. Humiliating things come in mind when I think of the sea. Too many things to say, yet I can't say the right words.

But then when the sun was dropping down to the grounds I was sitting down on the moist sand digging my hands in it while Katie ran toward me I sighed.

"What"

"We're leaving"

"Your Leaving" I told her and stared off to the sunset.

"Yeah, exactly you too" She says gripping my shoulders, I shoved her aside annoyingly.

"My point stated. YOUR leaving, I'm staying" I explained further and stood up wiping my jean shorts looking at the horizon.

"Whatever" She says and walks away from me, then out of no where I suddenly bumped into the guy that gave me that brochure.

"Oh sorry" I apologized and backed away flushing with embarrassment.

"its fine" He says "So, you plan on doing the, thing"

I was pretty sure he meant the packet he gave me, I looked back at it just to double-check it was still with me.

"I think, Yeah. I'll join" I answered smiling,

He gave me an eerie looking smile like a forced one then slid his hands in his pockets.

"Do you want to get some food with me?" He asked me politely and I looked over to where my dad Katie and Carly was packing up.

"Oh uh" I say still staring at my father, he stared back at me with a weird-looking expression on his face before turning away to answer one of Carly's .

"Sure" I answered and he smiled,

"Do you mind eating at a fast food place?" He asked sweetly "I mean if you don't"

"No its fine," I told him reassuringly "I like them"

He nodded and both of s started down the beach in complete silence.

"So," I say "You a pro at surfing?"

"been since age 9" He bragged looking at the sea "Its been a hobby ever since"

I nodded and watched the glistening sea as the reflection of the moon bounced on his face.

"How did you start, you know, surfing?" I asked

"My father" He began sighing "Before he bailed on us"

"I'm so sorry" I apologized hopefully trying to sound reassuring, he wiped his shoulder like there was dust.

"Yeah, he taught me like a pro. He surfs so simply and it he makes it look easy." He says focusing on a couple that was passing by holding hands and chatting.

"Oh" I say and watched him as he rubbed his forehead "Was that like a motivation for you?"

He nodded and smiled. "You like to ask question's"

"Well yeah" I began flushing humiliation "I don't know what to talk about"

"Well" He says and gave a confused face again "Whats your name again?"

"Auden" I replied and stared down at my feet.

"Oh yeah Auden, I forgot to tell you my name"

"Oh" I say "Yeah"

"My names Vincent" He says quickly "But people like to call me Vinny"

I smiled and nodded "Vinny" I repeated. "Nice name"

I stared back at him hoping for a compliment back but it smiled politely and we continued to walk down the beach,

"Where are we going?" I noticed we've walked non-stop for five minutes.

"It's a pretty long walk here from the beach, sorry" He apologized staring at me,  
"Oh no its fine, I was just wondering. " I said and my phone buzzed in my pocket. I smiled and took out my phone,

"**New Voice-Mail from, Dad**"

I sighed and returned my phone back in my pocket.

"Who was it?" He asked and I sighed.

"My father" I told him "I, Just don't feel like talking to him now"

He nodded his head and I looked down by the boardwalk which we were now entering, when we finally made our way to a bakery called Costan's Corners.

"Cool" I breathed and we both walked inside and a sweet smell of dessert hit my face. We sat down at a both me on opposite ends of the both.

"So " He began looking at me with a serious face "Whats up with you and your father"

I shrugged and thought for my-self. What was up with my father and me? We haven't been so close to each other like the old days when my mother was around, now we completely avoid each-other.

"Um" I paused and stared at the waitress who smiled nicely.

'Welcome To Costan's Corners, I'm Mallory and I'm going to be your waitress today. What would you like to drink" She asked normally and I looked at Vinny and he looked at the at Mallory.

"I'll have a glass of water" He says and looked back at him, I fumbled with my fingers thinking and looked at her.

"I'll have a Pepsi" I told her and she nodded writing it down on a clip-board.

"Be back with your drinks in a minute" and there she left to the corner and disappeared.

"As you were saying" He reminded me and I nodded.

"We just aren't close" I finished and he bite his lip,

"You know." he says "You should never be apart from you dad like that."

I rolled my eyes and closed them thinking.

"I guess" I reopened them to find my drinks on the table with Mallory leaving without a word.

I sighed and sipped my Pepsi as Vinny sipped his water.

We sat there an awkward silence till the Mallory came up with container of Pepsi, she then re-filled my cup before saying anything else.

"Have you figured out what you would like to eat?"

"No" Both of us said at the same time, I lowered my eye-contact to the floor hoping to not see the hurt in Mallory's wise light blue eyes.

"okay" She said in approval "I'll just come back later"

"Well" He began "What are you going to eat"

"I don't know" I said reading over the section of food over and over again.

He moved his menu over to me and pointed at the Pasta.

"Costan Soundless Pasta is amazing" He bragged smiling ; showing some of his teeth "Get that"

I looked at him carelessly as I took the menu getting a better look at it.

"Yum" I said with my mouth-watering "Sure"

He got his menu back and grabbed mine, "I'm pretty sure we'll both get the pie"

I was taken aback by that, this guy. We JUST met just a while ago and his acting like im his friend- old friend.

"I guess" I said "The pie sounds good"

"it is" He says making me feel dumb "Delicious"

He popped his lips and I laughed quietly as Mallory came back with a water container and re-filled Vinny's.

"Alright" She says "Are you done thinking?"

"Yes" Vinny responded quickly take a swig of his water "We'll both have the Costan's Soundless Pasta"

Mallory wrote down that and looked at me as I nodded my head.

"yeah" I agreed and she nodded writing down another thing on her check-book "Anything else?"

I looked at Vinny as he sucked on an ice cube "No"

Mallory nodded and stuffed the check-book in her cooking-dress pocket and headed down the corner.

"I Like Ice" Vinny says simply chewing on another ice block.

I laughed "yea, Ice is great"

"isn't it?" He says and I nodded, this guy. Was just what I looked for as a friend, most of the friends I have I had to come up to them first to get their attention; he came up to me.

"Yea" I agreed and sipped my Pepsi.

"So" he says awkwardly "Do you have any hobbies?"

I exhaled sharply and thought for an answer,

BUZZ

"Ugh" I said to my phone, I grabbed it and it said.

Caller

Dad.

"Oh..my God."I said annoyed and tapped answer and held the phone to my ear.

"What dad"

"I need you to come home"

"No"

"no?" He repeated angrily "Yes"

"Your not the boss of me" I said frustrated.

"Technically I am." He says matter-of-factly "Because you're under my roof"

I rolled my eyes, "Your house?"

"Yes, now come home" He commanded.

"Isn't it" I started "Carly's house? She was the one that bought the mansion, not you."

It went silent on the other end as he started breathing madly.

"Is this cause I'm out with a guy?" I asked feeling a blush creep across my face as Vinny grinned "Is it?"

Yet another awkward silence filed the air as I waited for a response.

"No" He lied

"Yes, it is"

"What if it is? How would I know your not having sex right now?" He yelled through the phone. I held the phone away from my ear so he'll finish up yelling.

I smiled at Vinny and then held the phone to my chest.

'I'll be right back" I excused myself and walked across the bakery to the woman's restroom.

"Sex?" I repeated when I'm finally in the restroom "Do you trust me or not? You can say it if you want, I don't care."

"Yes, I don't trust you" He admitted "Now just please come home."

I fell into a weird silence not able to conduct words in a sentence.

"No" I told him again "I'm staying"

"Auden" He began "Come home"

"Dad, seriously. After what you said, I feel like moving to my grandparents house, maybe they'll figure out how to trust me"

I then ignored whatever he said and ended the phone call,

Whatever Was wrong with my dad today it wasn't my fault. Instead, I walked over to the both I left Vinny waiting in with 2 gigantic bowls of steaming Costan's Soundless Pasta's.

I slide in the both next to him and reached over to grabbed my things and slide them over toward me.

"My hobby is writing" I said truthfully "I have been ever since I was a kid."

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry about what had happened in my time. I hope that everyone still enjoys my stories and knows that I will be making tons more. I have a bunch of stories in my doc manager that I want to finish and publish. Although, I don't know what YOU guys would want to read. **

**Answer in the reviews what you want to read from me. A Percy Jackson series like California Life? A Blog time like the really old Nikki's Blog Site? Another Maximum Ride series but no singing? A Hunger Games series?! Or maybe a collaboration of two series!  
**

**Furthermore, I do really hope you guys haven't given up on me. I love fan-fiction so much that I never want to give up! I love writing stories I just hope people like reading them  
**

**3  
**

**~Victoria  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry for not getting this chapter up when it was suppose to, life happened and I needed to put this aside. But here it is,**

* * *

Chapter~2

"Well" I started "Its been a thing since a kid, I enjoy it"

I sipped my cold icy Pepsi and Vinny twirled his fork in the pasta "So, even as a kid you had a great list vocabulary"

"I was top in my class in English" I bragged and Vinny grinned sipping his water

"So, who were you on the phone with again?" Vinny asked eating his last bite of pasta.

I looked down at my bowl of Pasta and felt my stomach rumble, I twirled my fork in and opened my mouth eating a big plumb of pasta before answering.

"My father" I said swallowing "We aren't-"

"Close I know" He says wiping his mouth with his napkin "You mentioned it before"

"Yeah" I said feeling a blush creep against my face "He doesn't, you know, trust me"

"Fathers" He says "Don't know things most of the time" He popped another ice-cube in his mouth.

"What do you have an annoying dad that likes to live up your ass?" I asked angrily and Vinny chuckled.

"I'm serious, his always been like this since we moved" I explained and he gave a me a confused expression.

"Moved?" He asked "Where did you come from?"

"Georgia" I answered and he stretched his face evenly.

"That's far," He noticed "Why'd you move?"

I looked at the waitress, Mallory who had picked up all of our plates and smiled.

"Any dessert?" She asked holding the tray of dishes in her hand.

"Pie" Vinny says "The Apple Day-light"

"The Apple Daylight" She repeated and looking at us giving her one of those fake waitresses smile.

"Be right back!" She says and walked away.

We sat there in silence as we sipped our beverages and stared at each-other.

"Why'd you move?" He asked again breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Carly" I responded "My step-mother"

"What does that have to do with you moving?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Like I just said, my step-mother. Recently my father and her fell in love and he moved in with her." I explained, he nodded.

"Oh" He says "That's rough"

"No Kidding" I agreed and sipped my drink as the waitress returned with a sliver platter with two plates of pie.

"Here you go" She says placing the bowls in-front of me and Vinny she then stabbed a fork in the pies and walked away from our table

"Yum" He examined, he smiled up at me before digging out a piece of it.

"You should eat it" He says seeing me not eating. "It's really good."

"I can see"

He ate another bite as I took my first bite, then a thrill sprinted through my spine as my taste-buds danced around the goodness of the pie.

"Oh wow" I said amazed "This IS good"

"No" He says munching on the pie "Its amazing"

I laughed at his comeback, then began eating my pie.

After our dessert we payed the bill and went outside and it was black out no stars in sigh. I took out my phone and the time blinked on the screen.

2:46 AM

"Does Costan's Corners always stay open this late?" I asked because not many places are open till midnight.

"Yeah, it's an all-nighter restaurant" He answered

I looked down the boardwalk and saw a couple of stores with the lights on.

"I'm not going back home" I said "Nope"

He looked at me and smiled "Then I guess we have more time to get to know each-other"

I nodded and off we went, to the 4 couple of stores that were open.

We entered a store that sold drug items and Vinny took out a Halloween monster mask and scared me making my heart stop.

"I hate you!" I screamed and thrashed the mask off his face and both of us started laughing.

"You hate me?" He asked sarcastically sad,

"SURE" I said and stood up grasping the mask and looking at it, thinking of a devious plan.

"Heh" I laughed "I'm going to get this"

He looked at me weirdly and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"What?" I asked "I wanna scare my sisters It'll spice up everything"

"Spice?" He repeated and I nodded.

"Yeah Spice, everything's been dull and boring since Alli came. I want to spice things up."

"Alli?" He asked, I got caught

"My step-sister" I answered " She was born a couple of weeks ago"

"Ah" He says understandingly and grabbed a red Slinky and started playing with it.

"I love these" He says, I grabbed another one but in blue and started bouncing it then suddenly my eyes caught a picture of a family painting that was hung up on a wall, a mother sitting down in a chair, a father's hand rested on the woman's shoulder, one younger looking girl was sitting down in a proper way, a older looking girl stood on the other side of the woman with two girls with their arms hooked together, all smiling brightly at the camera looking like the family I once was in.. All of them smiling brightly, then out of nowhere a flash of pictures and sideshows raced against my memory, and then I blanked out from the world.

* * *

A Couple Of Hours Later...

* * *

I gasped as I sat upright in a bed? I turned my head around to look at my surroundings then got up stretching then immediately I saw Vinny on another couch with blankets all over him,

"Vinny?" I whispered, He continued snoring "VINNY!"

"Huh?" He says sheepishly looking at me with sleep in his eyes "Auden? You okay?"

I grabbed my bag that was on the coffee table and hung it over my shoulder. "Where am I?"

"My house" He answered standing up stretching his arms. "Are you sure you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" I spat "Why wouldn't I be?"

He came over to me and patted my shoulder, I looked at him confused and he stood back.

"You fainted at 5 Dollar Strikes" He says "Then you wouldn't wake up so I brought you to my house, cause I didn't know where you live"

I looked down at where at slept. I'm going to be in huge trouble.

"How do I get here then?" I asked looking up. He smiled and rubbing his eyes before answering.

"I carried you" He says "You weigh like a feather"

I fumbled with my fingers with a hence of nervousness on my face.

"And your adorable when you sleep" He says "Not to be creepy or anything"

I laughed and flushed a little bit then I sat down on the couch I slept in. I then searched through my bag and took out a little mirror, I opened it and examined my face. My eyes had bags under them and my eyeliner smudged just a bit,

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked with concern in his voice "Or are you fine walking"

"Its better off me walking, if my dad saw me with you he'd flip" I said and he came over to me and sat down next to me and stared at my eyes.

"He'd flip?" He repeated "What an angry dad you have there"

"Protective and an ass-whole" I corrected and stood back up putting the mirror back "Thanks, for everything"

Vinny smiles and stands up facing me "Do you want to try this again?"

I nodded "Of course, this has been the most enjoyable time I had so far"

He smiled and walked me to the door of his house. He opened it then suddenly took out a piece of paper with a number on it.

"My number" He says "Just when you want to talk about anything"

He handed me the piece of paper and I grasped it almost touching his hand, I blushed and stuffed the piece of paper in my bag "Thanks"

He nodded and I made my way out of his house, "Bye!"

"Bye!" He says and closed the door,

I didn't go straight at home, I walked down the boardwalk and searched stores for a help wanted sign. Getting a job could help, so I won't be at home that often.

Then I found a store called Clementines. I looked at the sign before entering and in the store it was filled with fashionable clothing and stores and accessorizes. I nervously walked up the front desk where a girl with long curly brown hair and big black dorky hipster glasses on, she was punching numbers on a calculator.

She looked up at me her dark green forest eyes starting into mine. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Oh yeah" I said feeling a chill run through my body "I'm wanting to get a job"

"Perfect" She clapped her hands "Taylor come here!"

She smiled at me as a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came to me then my heart stopped.

"Taylor, do you mind giving her a quick interview?" She asked I tried to keep my eyes down onto the floor, hoping not to see that shocked look on her face.

"Who is she" She asked coming closer to brown curly-haired girl "And yeah sure"

"Whats your name?" She asked politely and I turned my gaze to Taylor

"Auden"

"Auden?!" She repeated and looked at the curly browned hair girl "Oh hell nah, pick someone else"

The curly brown-haired girl sighed frustratingly and gave me apologetically smile before turning to Taylor. "Whats your problem?"

"Her!" She pointed me then a felt a blush came upon my cheeks "Auden!"

"You guys know each-other" She says waving her hand to me and to Taylor.

"yes, she goes to my school, and we don't like each-other.." She answers "Let Bonnie do it, she's free."

"Bonnie has the day off!" She told her angrily, but Taylor ignored her and slide away from me and the girl dramatically not even looking at me.

"I'm sorry" The girl says "She's..."

"I know" I reassured her "I've experienced it before"

"Oh" She says "Well my name's Natalie"

She held out her palm and we shook each-others hands, "Cool"

"Taylor's been a handful," She says "Just so you know, we need the extra help. So I bet your going to get the job"

"Heh, thanks" I said "Well, bye"

After that I started walking to the exit of the store. Right now, I just want to get out of the store. The overwhelming feeling of hatred choked me enough.

"Wait, Auden!" She called back "Come here for a second"

I returned to the spot I was just at and Natalie gave me a slip. "Come back around 5:00 am tomorrow if that's fine, if not come around 3:00 pm"

I nodded and grabbed the slip which has the time written in a neat handwriting. "OK, Thanks Natalie"

I exited the store clutching the paper Natalie gave me and finally headed my way back to the beach house.

When I got there the cars weren't parked in the drive way, which is great. My dad must have out somewhere or maybe hanging out with Carly. I silently opened the door to be greeted by the loud noise of Alli.

I didn't even say anything to Megan, whom surprisingly was home watching TV in the living room eating on potato chips. I pasted by her to walk upstairs to my room when suddenly Layla opened her door wide open to face me.

"Auden" She says frighteningly "I need to talk to you"

"Why?"

"Just please" She begged and walked into her room, I felt a weird pull in my stomach. She had on a worried expression her hand was roaming her stomach and her face was red. She sat down on the bed as I shut her door "Whats wrong"

"Look" She says and handed me a pregnancy thermometer and my heart stopped as she buried her face in her hands.

"Your pregnant" I announced not even looking at the meter "Layla!"

"What?!" She snapped "It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is" I snapped "Didn't you use protection?"

"It broke" She stated and flipped the TV in her room off and stared into my eyes with tears streaking down "I don't want to get an abortion!"

"Layla!" I snapped "Your only 16!"

She lowered her head and sighed "I know.

"Who's the father?" I asked "Where is he?"

"Anthony Brown" She answers "And he doesn't know yet"

"You were dating?" I asked madly "And you didn't even tell me?"

She lowered her face to the ground disappointed and I felt sad.

"Yes" She answers "I thought it wasn't a big deal"

"Well now it is, knowing your pregnant!" I said and stopped myself from saying anything horrible, her eyes were glistening with tears and her cheeks were puffy. She started choking on her sobs.

"Layla" I started and sat down on her bed wrapped my arm around her shoulders comforting her "We can do this"

"No, I can't"

"I said we" I corrected squeezing her shoulder for extra reassurance.

"We isn't going to be giving birth, I am" she sighs, I and looked at Layla's brown eyes.

"Everything will okay" I began "Lets just go and tell-"

"No!" She stopped me and I looked at her with seriousness, she held onto my hand as if she thought I was going to tell father right away. Her hands were tensely strong and bony, he pale skin looked scary so I stopped doing whatever I was doing.

"Laurie" I finished "We should tell her at least"

"Laurie" She repeated.

"Yeah" I said "She can help."

She laced her fingers together as she stared down to the ground once again. "I don't think its time yet to tell anyone yet."

"You told me though" I said, why would she tell me before anyone else? Before even telling her boy-friend. Instead she choose me, the person she tends to avoid in this household.

"I needed to tell someone" She says "Otherwise I'm just going to go into this deep depression"

"But why me?" I asked

"Because" She started "I trust you"

She was breathing violently from the aftermath of the sobbing "I trust you"

"You trust me?" I asked "Since when?"

She unlaced her fingers rubbing them on her jeans before re-lacing them "Just because I don't trust anyone else here."

"Why?" I asked holding her laced hands "You have Katie Laurie and Megan"

"Katie would have told at least one for her friends or MTV that she has a pregnant sister" She started and I nodded agreeing "Megan I'm not so close to, we hardly interact with each-other"

Which I didn't nod to, me and her were the same but her face seemed believing enough so I kept listening.

"Laurie would have told dad soon" She finished and I brought my hands back to my lap before saying anything.

"At least you told someone" I said "And that, you do know you have to tell dad right?"

She looked around her scene room before standing up and going to her dresser taking out a necklace from her jewelry box on top of the dresser.

"This was the necklace Anthony gave me before he left that night," She says giving me the me the jewelry. It was a long necklace with a crystal; real crystal at the end with something embedded on it _Layla._

"That's cute" I told her" Very cute"

"We've talked today but I haven't got the energy or need to tell him yet" She says rubbing her still flat stomach "Plus I don't know how he'll react to this, Auden I'm just so scared now. I don't want to lose him, he makes me happy!"

I stood up and faced her as she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "I'll be here for you" I said "Always"

"What if"

"Everything is going to okay" I assured her. I hugged my sister in my arms letting my shoulder rest her tense head,

What was going to happen? Not sure, but now Layla needs someone and I'll be there for her.

* * *

I was in my room sitting on my bed with my laptop planted in my lap typing away a story. Enjoy every single bit of it, I glanced over at my alarm clock realizing I need to sleep.

I have to be a Clementine's at 5. And I do not want to be late, so I shut off my laptop and settled it on my desk. I turned off my ceiling light and before I could get in my bed the lights flicker back on and my father stood in the door-frame.

"Auden we need to talk" he commanded "NOW"

"Dad, not now." I refused "I have to get up by 5 tomorrow"

"Why is that" He asked impatiently, I stood by my dresser playing with the few things that laid upon it, keeping my focus away from my father.

"My job interview"

"Your job interview?" He repeated as if it was a bad thing "Why do you need to get a job?"

"Because I want to do things on the summer" I said furious "I'm stuck in my room with a crying baby next door, don't you think it'll be nice for _me _to do things other than stay here?"

"Yes of course, but why a job?"

"Because" I started "I'll start making money"

"Money" He says "For what?"

"For college and other stuff" I responded sheepishly as I fumbled with a charm necklace. "You know, I'm saving up for an iMac"

"iMac?" He repeated "Those things are like 12 hundred dollars!"

"Which is exactly why I'm saving up," I told him "Now please, I need my sleep"

"Auden"

"What?" I shot back "Dad really"

"Where were you yesterday?" He asked "And why didn't you come back"

"I was at a friend's house" I lied as I put back the charm necklace.

"At a friend's house?" He asked "Whom may I ask?"

"Lucy's" I answered "Dad please"

"No, Auden tell me the truth. Who was this boy you hung out with at the beach?"

"Dad really its nothing, he was giving me a brochure for a surfing and biking lesson!" I told him angerily

"Are you going to-"

"Andrew!" I yelled that really made my dad quiet, usually I yell his name when I'm extremely angry or pissed at him. He rubbed his chin as if he was thinking of something.

"OK" He gave up "Fine, go to sleep. We'll talk about this later."

I didn't say anything back put came by my light switch and turned the light off and slipped into my bed falling into a deep-less sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up by my loud alarm clock at 4:00 am, I got up and stared off into the forest outside my window, it was all still pitched black. I rubbing my eyes with the ends of my sleeve and started my daily morning routine. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a steaming hot shower, blow-dried my hair and straightened it.

I returned back in my room to grab my skinny jeans and my dark purple converse and dark purple Hollister long-sleeved shirt. I then grabbed my panda hat with mitten's attached to the hat, and grabbed my purse.

I walked silently down the stairs and exited the house. It was 4:48 am and I walked slowly to the store, looking around me as a couple of people walked past me. How crazy to think people still are out. Eating a Costan's Corners or finding new things at 5 Dollar Strikes. I looked at a emo goth girl who sat lonesome on a bench. A sharp knife was in her right hand and she was cutting herself lightly, she looked up at me with a furious glare.

"Move you little slut" She says like it hurt "Go away"

Her voice cracked at the end when she hit a spot on her arm. "AH"

"Are you okay?" I asked walking up to her.

Her long black hair got in the way of her wound, nicely I pulled back her hair to see the wound.

"Oh my gosh" I gasped, a long straight line from her elbow to her wrist was slitted. "You need to go to the hospital!"

Her green eyes looked up at me and down at her wound "No"

"Yes, this could be infected" I said "

"Go away, I don't need your pointless statements.." She commanded "I'm fine!"

"Really?" I said "I'm calling the hospital. It really should help, then you should go see a therapist."

"Therapist?" She asked "They hate me"

"They help you" I corrected, I dialed the ER and talked with them for about 7 minutes, when I hung up I looked back at her and sighed,

"I'm going to stay with you till they get here"

"OK" She says and scooted over to the side as I sat down.

She had blank long straight hair with green and pink and light blue streaks, deep raccoon eye-liner traced her blue eyes and glossy pink lipstick.

She had on black skinny jeans with Gothic black combats and a BVB shirt and a upper-waist black leather jacket.

"My names Auden"

"Violet" She answered starring at her wound "Auden's a weird name"

"Haha, yeah" I laughed "My dad likes original names"

She nodded her head and closed her eyes, right then the ER truck raced by and the people came out rushing toward the girl, her pale looking face stared at the group.

"Whats your name sweetie?" One person said examining her wound

"Star" She lied and a guy grabbed under her arms and lifted her from the bench helping her to the truck.

I stared at the truck as it faded in the distance, Violet she was abnormally different, I brushed that aside and walked to Clementine's. When I opened the glass door I saw Natalie replacing rings on display. She examined a fake diamond one and placed it back when she heard the door chime, she looked at me a smiled.

"You came" She clapped, she walked over to me smiling.

"Of course" I said smiling, both me and Natalie walked over to the desk where it was polished clean and went behind it grabbing a pen "Where are the others?"

"The others?" She repeated "Oh yeah, they don't come till 6"

She wrote down a couple of things on a planner and closed it, then grabbed a book and pulled on her dorky hipster classes and read along.

"Whats that?"

"Oh just some applications for job interviews." She says "I'm sorry, just go and look around the store; see what we sell"

I nodded and roamed the store, looking at eye-catching designs by different fashion designers. A bathing suit section a graphic t-shirt section, jeans section and jean shorts section, all kinds of clothing. It was the number 1 clothing and fashion designing store on this boardwalk.

"Alright" Said Natalie "I'm done, follow me this way"

Natalie came from behind the desk counter and went through a glass door behind the desk, I followed her silently as she walked a down a narrow hallway and took a left where an office was at, a wooden desk placed in the center and two polished clean wooden chairs. In the corners were huge plants that embroidered the look of the window that was right in the center of the wall in front of me.

"Okay you can sit right there" She says pointing her pen to the left side of the table, I made my way there and sat down as Natalie took the seat on the right, she placed down a notebook and folder while she tapped the pen on the table. "Auden right?"

"Yes" I answered and she wrote down my name and looked up "How old are you?"

"16" I answered and she wrote down that.

"Have you worked in any other job?" She asked looking in my eyes with her dorky hipster glasses falling of her bridge

"Yes, I once worked at Sandy's"

"Sandy's?" She asked amused and I nodded, she put the pen down and went through her Clementine's work outfit pocket and got out a long strip of gum and popped it in her mouth then she wrote down that.

"Huh" She says smacking the gum "Are you allergic to anything? Do you have any diseases?"

"No" I answered fumbling my fingers together nervously.

"Alright" She says "What got you to work here?"

"Um, the sign and I love clothing stores always want to be apart of it."

"Same" She agreed, she wrote down that and smacked her gum a bit before saying anything.

"Can you deal with negativity, maybe if a rude customer comes? Can you handle it?" She asked and I had to think about that,

I was and forever will be an insecure girl. Not trying to be in people's way. But a strange pull told me to tell the truth, what if a rude customer comes and just strikes me with a rude and immature behavior. How will I handle it? It never happened at Sandy's.. But since this is way more popular, it could happen.

Natalie's green eyes stared at me worryingly "Can you?"

"Yes of course" I lied "I just zoned out."

"Alright" She says "You past"

I widened my eyes wildly and she stared at me "What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just surprised you said yes"

"Well we do need the help, plus its summer everyone wants to come to Clementines" She says picking up the folders "Just when are you available?"

"Anytime" I answered and she smiled.

"Okay, we do you need your help on Fridays, the whole day" She began "Its the busiest day of the week"

"OK" I said and she started handing me page after page explaining them as she handed them to me.

"And also be on time, we don't have many people" She says and I nodded "Do you want me to start now?"

"Oh I bet its going to be a slow day, it's a Tuesday. Come tomorrow at around 3, K?" I nodded and exited out of the store handling the papers she gave me.

It was bright yellow shade and some words printed out, saying I need to go to see more about them on their website,

I walked down to Costan's Corners cause I eventually become hungry and sat alone in a booth waiting endlessly for a waitress. When she came I ordered a sausage pizza and some garlic bread.

I sipped my ice tea as I stared around the place, a couple sat right in front of me. A blonde haired girl had her head rested on a guy's shoulder as they mumbled a conversation. I sat frozen in place because instantly I knew who it was.

"Brooke, hun what you want to eat?"

"Nothing" She responds removing her head from his shoulder "I'm not hungry"

"You said that yesterday" he says "You have to eat"

"I already ate a couple of hours ago" She says pulling her hair back "Plus the food here isn't great."

The guy turned his face toward me for some reason and I ducked my head into my arms.

"Sure" He says turning back "We can leave if you want"

"Only if you want to stay, I mean I can eat a salad" She pressed and the guy looked back at me, staring his brown dark eyes at me like we knew each-other.

"Do I know you?" He asks me and I completely felt embarrassment "Who dear?"

Brooke turned her head to me then instantly turned it back puffing out a frustrated sigh "That's Auden"

"Auden?" He turned his head back to Brooke "Auden"

"Yes Auden!" She snaps "We aren't close friends"

"I know but we are" He says then looks at me "Do you even remember me?"

"Remember you?" He did had a familiar face to him, his face actually did remind me of someone but I couldn't remember it.

"let's go" Brooke says annoyed sliding out of the booth "Lets Go"

"It's Vinny" he says ignoring Brooke "Don't you remember?"

"Duh, I remember you!" I said and laughed at my-self for not remembering him "Duh"

"Vincent!" She scolded and Vinny looked up at Brooke

"What babe?"

That hit me like a comet, he has a girlfriend? I mean I don't care but I had horrible feeling surge through me,

"Lets. GO" She snapped pulling his arm forcing him out of the booth "Please!"

"Brooke" He says slapping her hand off his arm, Brooke backed away giving him a shocked look "You go ahead, I'm going to stay with Auden"

"Why?" She yelled then the whole place stared at us, "Shes a no one!"

"Yeah, I'm a no one just go" I said feeling uneven "Sorry"

"Auden, you are certainly not a no one" He says looking at Brooke "Geesh Brooke be nice for once"

She had on a shock face her blond curls falling in her face as dramatic tears sprinted out of her eyes as she fled away.

"Brooke" He called out looking at me.

"Just go" I said to him "It'll be better on me and her"

He just looks at me with a sorrowing look and ran off behind Brooke leaving me speechless.


End file.
